mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Leo
Leo (♌) (Greek: Λέων, Leōn), is the fifth astrological sign of the zodiac. It corresponds to the constellation Leo and comes after Cancer and before Virgo. The traditional Western zodiac associates Leo with the period between July 23 and August 22, and the sign spans the 120th to 150th degree of celestial longitude. Leo is associated with fire, and its modality is fixed. Under the tropical zodiac, the Sun transits this area on average between July 23 and August 22 each year, and under the sidereal zodiac, the Sun currently transits this area from approximately August 16 to September 15. The constellation Leo is associated with the mythological Nemean Lion. Its opposite sign is Aquarius. History Leo is the zodiac sign for people anywhere around July 23 and August 22. Leo is known to be bold but they can be to bold their boldness can cause them to start trouble or be reckless. Leo's crave attention they love the spot light it's all about them and they don't share. They are also headstrong never taking words or advice and believing that they know what's best. All Leo's are known to be arrogant and big headed they are stubborn with these qualities Leo's do what they want with their own interests in mind. Every Leo is known to be egotistical as well as possessive they think of themselves as the center of the universe and they don't like to share anything. Another thing about Leo's they are impatient they don't wait for anything they would rather get things done fast rather take their time. A Leo prefers to be the boss never taking advice from anyone they like to be in charge and they love power. They are known to be boastful showing to much pride and confidence well believing they can't make any mistakes or do no wrong. They are demanding always asking for too much and asking for more when there is nothing left to give. Leo also strongly believes that the world revolves around them. Everysingle Leo is known to be pushy, bossy, pompous and controlling. They are known be to quick tempered making them blow their top fast and easily. Another thing about a Leo is they are determined but they show this determine in the wrong way and wrong places. They show determine only in themselves never for anything else, they are determined to prove that they don't need help even when they do and are determined to prove other people wrong even if that person is right and the Leo is wrong. They are also to determined and to stubborn not to give in or up even when they should. Leo's also have a bad habit of showing off and bragging they also believe that they know what's best even when they don't. They are cunning which makes them intelligence but this also makes them sly and sneaking pulling the wool over the eyes of others. Leo prefers to bark orders and interfere with other people or things that they have no business in. They are self-centered, self-absorded and self-obsessed Leo's don't like if they aren't the main focus. Every Leo is competitive always trying to out others and prove that they are better. Leo's never admit that they made a mistake, that they made a mess or that they are wrong they try to paint this perfect picture of themselves making other people believe that they are a great. The element for Leo is fire which represents their their burning desires it also represents their out of control flames that they use to burn anyone who ends up on the wrong side of them. When a Leo shows their negativity they tend to brood in it longer than needed. They are reckless never once stopping to think about what their actions might bring or cause. They are willful and strong doing whatever it takes to get something done, this also makes them think that they can do anything even when they can't. They are persistent contining on to complete any takes with only one true thing on their mind climbing to the top for themselves. Leo's are also domineering and overbearing which can make them unpleasant to be around. But despite their arrogance, egos, stubbornness, boldness and recklessness a Leo is also known to be charismatic fooling and tricking knowing how charm and win people over. They can lure people like a moth to a flame and know how to keep people on the line like a fish. They are also direct getting right to the point with no regards, feelings or regrets for anyone else they only get straight to the point because they want to put others in their place. Leo is also sociable and outgoing they like to talk with people and try new things because they don't want to be left out on anything. Another reason why they are social and outgoing it's because they like to take center stage they like to be around people and have the crowd follow them. A Leo will do anything to have all eyes on them they are risk takers never once stopping to think before they act or look before they leap. They are also known to be aggressive so anyone who ends up on the badside of a Leo needs to watch out. A Leo likes to receive praise, flattery, they like for others to take risks like they do no matter the consequences. They like to be admired, lager then life and they are strongly and heavily self-motivated. One of the big things that a Leo doesn't like to do is face reality they prefer fantasy, day dreaming, luxury, wealth, power, attention and success rather than face the truth. Category:Constellations Category:Greek mythology Category:Mythical creatures Category:Roman mythology Category:Mythological lions